


Sugar Rush

by FigmentOfImagination



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, How do you tag well???, M/M, Mike has a sugar rush, This is just dumb fluff TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentOfImagination/pseuds/FigmentOfImagination
Summary: It's a hundred words you guys and it's fluffy and about a sugar rush I honestly don't know how to sum it up without just telling the story.





	

Harvey looked at Mike, who was sitting on the couch in Harvey’s condo. Bouncing way more than usual ( which says a lot) Harvey knew why, the kid hadn’t gotten anything to eat that didn’t contain an enormous amount of sugar in it and it showed, but all it did was enhance the traits that made Mike, well, Mike. 

Mike finally noticed Harvey staring at him, a faint blush rose to his cheeks at the thought that his actions had been spectated “What?”   
” Nothing, I’m just in love with an idiot. “ Harvey remarked with fondness in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I am actually posting and I am by all means not a writer, but I had some great encouragement ( And my own sugar rush as inspiration) So what do I have to lose?


End file.
